


and this is grief

by yet_intrepid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is grief: that you are struck with her loss in the grocery store, aisle seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is grief

this is grief: that when you and your brother take a shortcut down the baking aisle and your glance lands on her favorite brownie mix, you remember bullets and beatings and broken bones in effort to tell yourself you have made it through things more painful than this.

and this is grief: that you put the brownie mix in the basket your brother holds. that he does not understand. that he tells you, “come on, you think we’re gonna end up somewhere with an oven?”

this is grief: that you know he is right.

this is grief: that your voice trembles. that you speak her name. that you cannot say more. this is grief, that he buys the brownie mix without a word.

that you cannot thank him.

that you spend fifteen hours in the car, driving away from her grave, the box in a grocery bag between your feet.

that you swear you smell the brownies, fresh and warm. that you almost hear her voice, see her laughing.

and this is grief: she is not laughing.

this is grief, that your brother turns his music down when he looks at you. that you cannot meet his eyes. that you wish you were not ashamed to hold the box of brownie mix in both your hands, slide your thumb along the corner.

this is grief: she is not laughing, and you have returned to shame.


End file.
